Cabin Crazy
by Sanctum To The Sinner
Summary: This is a request from jayf, who reviewed a story of mine and asked for jerek, so I hope you like it! When Jackson comes back to Beacon Hills since he left England, he immediately goes to a pack get together. When push comes to shove, he may have to confront some feelings he tried to leave behind.


**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know I don't own TeenWolf. STOP REMINDING ME! *cries and runs away*.**

* * *

Jackson couldn't believe it, he was coming back from London. Back to Beacon Hills. The place of lizard monsters (he knows that more than first hand.), wolves, and druids. He almost couldn't believe that he was coming back. Why would he? I mean, with all the crap this town had put him through, he should wants to get far, far away. He knew this too, but there was always something- or rather some_one_- keeping him here. His grip tightened harshly on the steering wheel, knuckles white, and released a sigh. _Derek. _Before his mind could really wander off on the subject, he heard the telltale buzzing of his phone. It was from Scott.

_We are going camping. Go a mile down from Richard's Fine Wine & Dining. There'll be a tent for you._

Groaning he made a U turn in his car, and drove off back in the direction of the pack. He couldn't believe he was doing this. After large amounts of mapping checking and GPS (Stupid McCall and his nondescript directions.) he at last found his way to the site. Having his things already sent back home, he had nothing to unpack, he decided he wasn't ready quite yet to face the people of his past. Going towards a seeminlgy smooth nature trail, he set out jogging, feeling the tension slide off his body, the light drizzle trickling on his body and wetting the soft golden locks. _At Last._

It was suddenly gone from the smooth drizzle, now pouring outside when Jackson was only mid way through his jog. Cursing under his breath he kicked a log nearby (resulting in more cursing and a stubbed toe.) and jogged his way back, shoes slapping in the mud with every soggy dragging step. Finally getting back to the camp site, he nearly screamed in frustration to realize his tent had been knocked over. And covered in mud. This left only one option unless he was keen on going in on the couples tents, or sharing a tent with Stilinski or… Lydia. After her rough reaction to their last chat, or rather break up ("What do you mean you only like guys?!") that seemed just as terrible if not worse than Stiles. Derek's cabin was his only choice. Of course being the fund provider of this 'pack-bonding' opportunity, he took a cabin. Damning mother nature with every word he could fathom, he trudged his way there, resenting every step as if they were not of his own control. Finally, begrudgingly, he rapped on the door.

Out like lightning came Derek, opening the door. Assessing the boy up and down in his usual quiet and stoic attitude, he pulled the boy in, closing and locking the door firmly behind him.

"Change, grab some clothes." Jackson complied quickly with a faint blush rising on his cheeks as he was stripped only now to his boxers, thankful that the older man had turned around. Shuffling through the clothes found in the trunk, he found to his horror-

"None of the pants are small enough. They won't stay on." Now he was bright red. Without turning, the taller man replied.

"Well just wear a shirt. You have boxers." No way was that going to happen.

"Uhmm, no! I'm gonna get fucking pants thanks!" the shorter boy snapped, causing Derek to turn in annoyance, and was going to snap… but then he saw him. His lips parted slightly as he took in the blushing boy, legs at full display. But Jackson ignored this, there was no possible way Derek saw him like that, was there? Taking a shirt possibly even too large for the alpha, Derek shoved it onto the other boy's chest commandingly. This time Jackson slid it over his head, though heavily grumbling, as it fell just above the end of his boxers like a short loose dress.

"There, happy?" the boy snarked, and the taller man's eyes darkened with something undefinable

"Fine." He all but purred out to Jackson's surprise, climbing into his bed. Sitting on the wooden boards, the golden haired boy slowly eased himself onto the floor, trying futilely to get comfortable.

"What do you think you are doing?" The tone was sharp again, the commanding tone of a leading wolf. Jackson longed to snark back, and not being one with much self restraint in pursuit of his desires, he did just that.

"Are you blind? Obviously I'm going to sleep! Unless you thought I was going to sleep outside after my tent collapsed." He rolled his eyes huffily.

"It's cold. Get in the bed." The demand was gentle, but firm. Jackson felt terrified. No! He wouldn't get that close and personal with Derek! His mind tripped over itself in a haste to find excuses. The one he did find was rather lackluster.

"I'm, uh, already comfy thanks." It sounded weak even to his ears. With a lifting of the blankets, Derek gestured to his resting place.

"Bed. Now." This left no room for argument, and with what Jackson hoped was a quiet gulp, he crawled in with his back turned to his object of interest.

This would be a long night.

* * *

**Author's Note**: To all my readers, I lost my the paper I had my password on for my account, but hey now I found it! :) yeah, so this will be three chapters, and yeah this was a request, I hope you like it!

Have a rockin' day!

_-Sinner_

**Question Of The Day: Any other ships you want in this?**


End file.
